


失乐园

by suzugos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Infidelity, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzugos/pseuds/suzugos
Summary: 洪知秀对他笑笑，侧身转向礼拜堂的方向，叫道：“呀，净汉！”在金珉奎明白理由之前，他的身体已经先行做出了反应——一个寒颤从他的脚底升起，让他后脖颈的汗毛竖了起来。
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 7





	失乐园

**Author's Note:**

> 对韩国大学生活的描写都是我瞎编的，请不要在意！

金珉奎路过那座小教堂的时候门敞开着，黄昏的斜阳照过来，勾勒出礼拜堂中央一个孤零零的人影。他没太在意，但还没等来得及收回目光，正巧教堂里的那人也转过头来，一双似曾相识的细长眼睛与他四目相对。

“……Shua哥？”

“呀，这不是珉奎吗？”

细长眼睛微微弯起来。金珉奎停下脚步，看着洪知秀小心地放下手里的东西，朝门边走来。他穿着平整的白衬衫和黑色长裤，刘海比金珉奎上次见他时更长了些，柔软地搭在额前，像某种温顺动物的毛。

“真是好久没见了，过得好吗？”

“很好啊，升上大四了，快毕业了呢。”金珉奎好奇地打量着门前的标识，“哥原来在这里工作啊？”

“没有，只是空闲时间来帮忙的，还没毕业那时候就经常来。以前还参加过这里的唱诗班来着。”

洪知秀解释道，笑意在眼中闪烁着——他心情愉快时眼睛就会变得很亮，金珉奎回忆起来，然后陷入一阵突如其来的懊恼中。洪知秀长得很好看，人也和善，会照顾学弟学妹，又没有架子，开得起玩笑，应该会是个很好的朋友；然而不知为何，洪知秀还在学校时他们并不格外亲近，毕业之后也就那么断了联系。

金珉奎是很容易被一时冲动带着走的类型，于是不假思索便问出口：“哥，你等下有事吗？什么时候轮完班？”

“嗯？没有倒是没有……怎么了？”

“今天好巧，这么长时间没见了，我请哥吃顿饭吧。”

洪知秀并不显得惊讶，只是看着金珉奎的脸，短暂地露出思索的神情，随即耸耸肩，失笑道：“既然你这么说，我就不客气了。你饿了吗？我现在就走也行。”

金珉奎雀跃地点点头。洪知秀对他笑笑，侧身转向礼拜堂的方向，叫道：

“呀，净汉！”

在金珉奎明白理由之前，他的身体已经先行做出了反应——一个寒颤从他的脚底升起，让他后脖颈的汗毛竖了起来。金珉奎眨了眨眼睛，愣在原地；在他面前，洪知秀毫无觉察地回过身来。

“我去和他们说一声，马上就来，你在这里等一下吧？”洪知秀说，转身踏入教堂里去了。

***

洪知秀比金珉奎大一届，真名就叫知秀，但学校里没人这么叫他——大家都叫他Shua，金珉奎便也知其然而不知其所以然地这样叫。

“什么，我的名字吗？”

“对啊。为什么叫Shua？”

豆腐锅上缓缓升起的热气弥漫在他们之间。洪知秀舀了一勺汤，送入口中，脸上显出满足的神色。

“我是洛杉矶出生的，一直到15岁都在美国生活。那边的朋友都叫我Joshua，被人叫‘知秀’反而不习惯了，回韩国之后就让大家也叫我Joshua，昵称就是Shua。”

“哇，哥是美国人啊？那你英语一定很好。”

“ _那当然——_ ”洪知秀用咬字清晰，略为夸张的美国口音说，看见金珉奎崇拜地瞪大双眼，又笑得仰过头去。

“那在这边过得习惯吗？吃的什么还……哥更喜欢韩餐还是西餐啊？”

“习惯呀，没什么的，毕竟回来很多年了嘛。”洪知秀咽下一口豆腐，若有所思，“不过确实有段时间没吃过正宗西餐了……”

“想吃吗？”金珉奎来了兴致，“我知道一家，很不错的，离这里也不远，下次带你去吧。”

他没有多想，说完才觉得有些不妥——本就不那么相熟的学长，半年多没有联系，一顿饭还没吃完，就急着约定下一次，显得他仿佛别有用心。金珉奎感到脸颊被面前食物的热气熏得略微发烫。

洪知秀正埋头喝汤，听到这话，就那么垂着头，抬起眼睛看他，睫毛蝴蝶翅膀般扇动。可能是眼睛形状的缘故，洪知秀看人的时候，表情通常很温和，眼神却总好像有种能把人一眼看穿的锐利感。金珉奎吞咽了一下，还没来得及再开口，又看到洪知秀的嘴角翘了起来。

“好啊，不过别想着让我请回来就是了。”洪知秀舔舔沾了红色汤水的嘴唇，轻松地打趣道。

时值严冬，两人从餐厅离开时，街上正刮来一阵刺骨寒风。在一种无言的默契下，他们互相贴近，靠对方的体温取暖。金珉奎感到洪知秀的碎发蹭过他的脖子，带来一阵刺痒。

或许自己未尝不是真的别有用心。他这么怀疑起来。

***

和想象中一样，与洪知秀相处很轻松。金珉奎带他去吃了西餐，然后是日料、墨西哥菜、台式甜品——倒也说不上是刻意之举：毕业季临近，他的同学朋友纷纷忙于升学和就职，一周也聚不上一次，而洪知秀从来没有拒绝过他的邀请，他们见面的次数也就频繁起来。

即使如此，金珉奎邀他在休日下午去咖啡店的时候，还是找了个借口，说想找Shua哥辅导英文。比起一起吃饭，约在咖啡店见面似乎太过像是直截了当的约会。其实——金珉奎想，其实就算是直截了当的约会，也没什么。上次他们见面的时候，他陪洪知秀走到地铁站，分别之前，清晰地感觉到洪知秀的指节缓慢而暧昧地擦过他的手背。

可是——他说不上来为什么。每次想到洪知秀——笑容温和，眼睛明亮的洪知秀——就会有一股无可名状的感觉在他心底浮现，让他隐隐感到一阵针刺般的压迫。那感觉几乎是看不见、但摸得着的，好像只差一点就能探明它的来源——但是只差一点。

金珉奎咬着指甲，去看正坐在咖啡桌对面的洪知秀。对方偏着头，似乎在出神，视线落在窗外不知名的某处。光线打在他身上的方式和在教堂时如出一辙，让他柔和的五官显得棱角分明起来。

像刚见面那次一样，洪知秀像是感受到了他的目光似的，恰好在这时转回头来。金珉奎慌张了一下，赶忙低下头去，试图寻找自己刚才读到一半的段落。

“啊……哥，这个单词是什么意思？”

洪知秀眨眨眼，倾身过来。金珉奎把书摊过去给他看。

“这个吗？‘corruption’？”

“是啊，不是‘腐败’吗？放在这里好像读不通啊。”

“嗯？啊——不是的。”洪知秀伸出手，用食指指尖摩挲着那个单词的位置，“一般来说确实是腐败、贪污的意思，不过在这个语境里……怎么说呢？韩语里好像没有完全对应的词。珉奎，知道亚当和夏娃的故事吗？”

“啊？”金珉奎摸不着头脑，“大概知道吧。和这个有什么关系吗？”

“上帝让亚当和夏娃住在伊甸园里，但夏娃受到蛇的诱惑，偷吃了知善恶树的果子——那就是最初的罪恶。被驱逐出伊甸园之后，亚当和夏娃的子民，也就是所有的人类，世世代代都要生于原罪之中。原本完全纯洁、完整的事物，在那一刻永远地改变了，再也无法恢复无暇……这就是‘The Corruption’，人的堕落。”

洪知秀吐出最后一个音节，双唇静静阖上。他维持着俯身的姿势，抬起眼睛看着金珉奎。那一瞬间，他的眼神里有种难以解读的情绪。他们视线短暂相交的那一刻，金珉奎感到幻觉般的针刺感再次在后脖颈上跳跃。

但那只持续了一刹那。“呀，不用这么看着我吧。我在教堂帮忙呢，知道这些东西也没什么奇怪的啊。”洪知秀坐回椅子上，对他笑道。

回家路上，金珉奎不断回忆起下午那一幕，直到心不在焉地推开公寓门，才发现客厅的灯难得亮着。

“哟，”全圆佑坐在沙发上，淡漠地招呼他，面前的茶几上放着两个热气腾腾的袋子，“吃饭了吗？今天回来得早，我就叫了外卖。”

金珉奎原本不觉得饿，但炒年糕的香气从袋子里飘出来，让他的胃小声发出抗议。他脱下外套，在全圆佑身边坐下，拿起一双木质筷子掰开来。

“考试结束了？”

“嗯。下周还有小组作业就是了。”全圆佑揉揉镜框下疲倦的眼睛，“都好久没一起吃过饭了。你最近在干嘛？”

“也没什么特别的……对了，你记得Shua哥吗？”

“上一届的那个学长？记得啊。他不是毕业了吗？”

“前一阵在路上碰到他了，聊了几句……一起吃了几顿饭来着。”

全圆佑咬下一口年糕，投来略带审视的目光：“那是吃了几顿呢？”

“啊？不记得了，这无所谓吧。”金珉奎有些心虚，往另一边侧过头去。

“你在追他？”

“啊……大概吧？”

“呀，这算是什么回答啊。”全圆佑轻轻笑出声来，又露出思忖的神色。

“不过……他是单身啊？我还以为他和尹净汉一直在一起呢。”

金珉奎手一抖，打翻了装辣酱的盒子，又手忙脚乱地捡起来。全圆佑只是瞥了一眼，习以为常地抓起几张纸巾递给他。金珉奎恍了恍神才接过去，一边擦着桌上的污渍，一边感到嘴巴变得干涩起来。

“你刚才说他和谁？”

“你不知道吗？尹净汉你总记得吧。他们两个是一届的，从咱们入校的时候就开始交往了。看上去那么如胶似漆的，原来也会分手啊。”

全圆佑不带什么感情地评论道。金珉奎默不作声；他的胃口突然消失了。

***

下一次见面的时候，他还是没有忍住，问出了那个问题。

“哥……你在跟谁交往吗？”

洪知秀像只兔子般伶俐地抬起头。

“没有啊。”洪知秀说，“为什么问这个呢？”

金珉奎咬住嘴唇，耳朵因为紧张和羞耻而烧灼着。

“之前和我室友提到遇见哥的事了。他说——他以为你还和……”他磕绊道，声音低下去，“和……尹净汉学长在一起。”

洪知秀只是顿了一下，表情平静，像没有涟漪的水面。

“啊，净汉呀。念大学的时候是交往过，毕业之后就分手了，不过还是朋友。我在的那个教堂，他也在那里帮忙，还经常见面呢。”

金珉奎这时想起他们相遇的第一天，他站在小教堂门口，听见洪知秀回身叫道， _呀，净汉——_

“为什么分手了？”

他脱口而出，把自己也吓了一跳。

“啊，对不起……哥不想说的话不用说的，忘了吧。”

洪知秀没有说话，用手指抚过面前的酒杯侧壁上凝结的水珠。他盯着自己湿润的指尖看了一会儿，才静静地开口。

“我和他一开始关系就很好，交往也是顺其自然。我们之间有些地方很相似，所以可以在一些别人不理解的事上轻易地理解对方，产生默契……有时候就像心电感应一样。但是有一天……那种默契消失了。我们不再是那么相似的人了。”

金珉奎不知道如何应答，为了避开洪知秀的视线，便拿起身旁的酒杯喝了一口。

“……呀，不会是因为来了酒吧，才和我讨论这种话题的吧？”洪知秀说，声音些微地缥缈起来。

在酒吧见面是洪知秀的提议；金珉奎约他出来的时候说，我拉Shua哥去了那么多地方，不如这次换你来选。

他看到洪知秀发过来的店名是一家酒吧时，就已经隐约有了预感。因此，在他们结完账，站在门廊边穿上外套，洪知秀帮他整理领子时，踮起脚来吻他的那一刻，他也没有感到太多的惊讶。

那个吻浅尝辄止，但金珉奎拉住洪知秀的前襟。“哥，”他低哑地说，“我送你回家吧。”

洪知秀住在市中心旁的高层公寓楼里。 金珉奎跟在他身后，看着洪知秀把钥匙插进锁孔，打开独居公寓的门，又摸索着按亮廊灯，让昏黄的灯光勾勒出狭窄的门厅。

门在金珉奎身后咔哒一声关上的瞬间，洪知秀的嘴唇就贴了上来。洪知秀的吻也像他的其他部分一样柔和，不急不缓，只是浅浅的吸吮；金珉奎环住他的腰，把他抵到墙边，加深了这个吻，尝到洪知秀嘴里残留的淡淡啤酒味道。他侧过头去吻洪知秀的脸颊、耳后、脖子，一路向下；洪知秀微微往另一边倾过头，把更多的皮肤向金珉奎裸露出来。他的大衣和衬衫领子一侧沿着肩膀滑落了些，露出形状漂亮的锁骨。

金珉奎不经思考地埋下头，把嘴唇覆上肩头那一块皮肤，舔舐起来。洪知秀在他耳边发出一声小小的呻吟，于是他变本加厉，在吮吸与啃咬之间变换，又用舌头描摹过逐渐红肿的皮肤。

直到洪知秀的喘息声在狭小的空间里清晰可闻，金珉奎的嘴唇才离开他的肩膀。他抬起头来，透过因为酒精和欲望而昏沉的眼睛看着洪知秀。

在洪知秀右肩靠近脖颈的地方，有一处嫩红色的吻痕，在顶灯的照射下格外显眼。在那近乎椭圆形的痕迹边缘处，还有一块微型的圆形印记，仿佛被什么尖锐的东西扎了，但没有破皮——是他的牙印，金珉奎意识到。他咬得没有那么用力，但自己的虎牙很突出，不经意就会留下这样的印子。

在他身边，洪知秀忽然变得非常安静，手也从他的背上滑落下来。

“……Shua哥？”金珉奎反应过来，“怎么了？”

洪知秀没有看他，视线像穿透了他的身体似的，落在他背后的什么东西上。

金珉奎转过头去，发现背后是一面镜子——用来检查仪表的全身镜，便利地挂在门厅侧面的墙上。他的身体遮住了洪知秀镜子里的倒影，但刚好露出足够的部分，让洪知秀能看清自己肩膀上的吻痕。

“哥？”他犹豫地说，“没事吧？这样太显眼了吗？对不起，我……”

但洪知秀一动不动，甚至仿佛连呼吸都停止了，只是直勾勾地盯着像是水银一样的镜面里反射的自己。昏暗的门厅陷入一种几乎可怖的寂静中。

他终于再次把目光投向金珉奎的时候，并不带着什么沉重的神色。相反，那看上去像是一种彻底的、完全的顿悟。

“……哥？”金珉奎再次试探地问，但洪知秀没有给他继续说话的机会，忽然又重新把嘴唇贴上了他的。

那天夜里，在洪知秀的床上，金珉奎的目光不断回到那个吻痕上。那痕迹明明是在洪知秀的身上，却像火钳一样，在黑暗中隐秘地灼烧着他。他把脸埋在洪知秀的颈窝里，用不容喘息的节奏撞入对方体内；洪知秀环绕着他，嘴唇紧贴他的耳畔，在喘息之间呢喃他的名字——

_珉奎……_

在一片混沌的眼睑之下，金珉奎的眼前闪过一个幻影般的画面。一阵痉挛穿过他的身体，把他推过了高潮的峰顶。他大口喘着气，在余韵中颤抖着，方才转瞬即逝的记忆碎片再次从意识边缘浮现出来。

***

尹净汉是个恶劣的人。

这是金珉奎成为大学生之后学到的第一件事。

第一次见到尹净汉是搬进宿舍的那天。金珉奎的房间在二楼；从窗户向外望去，刚好能看到楼下一个瘦削的身影，和其他几个学长样的人物站在一起，似乎在聊天谈笑。一头淡金色的长发涓涓细流般反射着阳光，在风中微微飘动。

金珉奎把脸贴近窗边，瞪大眼睛。“喂，”他悄声告诉同屋的舍友，“楼下有个女生啊。”

“啊？哪有女生大摇大摆来男寝……”舍友从床上伸头看了一眼，立刻笑道，“傻子，什么女生，那是上一届的学长。”

话音刚落，他们谈论的对象就换了个站姿，侧过身来，露出一张线条柔和的秀气面庞，几乎比那头秀发让他更加雌雄莫辨。金珉奎看得呆了，直到楼下一行人互相打了招呼，各自四散开去，他才回过神来，眼神还下意识地追随着那个长发的背影。

对方走了几步，不知出于什么原因，又回头看了一眼宿舍楼。

金珉奎僵住了。从那个距离，不该能轻易看清他所在的这扇窗户——但对方的视线停留了一瞬，脸上浮现出一个小小的、了然的微笑。

他触电似地从窗边退开。

“怎么啦？……哎咦，你这小子，怎么还脸红了！”舍友揶揄道，“不会爱上他了吧？真是的，别看那哥长那样，到时可是会倒霉的。”

金珉奎很快就领会到了这句话的含义。

大一新生来到校园的第一个星期，按照惯例，前辈们会举办欢迎式——通常不过是肆意妄为、通宵喝酒、给新生来个下马威的借口，但也不能一概而论。有的前辈心肠好些，只是训几句话，就放大家离开，自己和同级的学生勾肩搭背喝酒去了。

主持这一次欢迎式的崔胜澈学长就是如此。活动开始半小时后，屋内就充满了吵嚷的笑闹声，一派轻松的氛围。金珉奎和其他几个新生围坐一圈，手里拿着酒，目光却忍不住向高年级生聚集的方向飘去——尹净汉坐在崔胜澈旁边，金发在脑后松松地扎成马尾辫，在人群中格外引人注目。金珉奎脑中回放起那天，尹净汉回头捉到他在盯着看的场景，又慌忙移开目光。

酒精逐渐发挥效力，他很快投入周围人的谈天说地里，把其他事情抛到脑后——直到一晚结束，醉醺醺的学生们开始三五成群地结伴离开，他才再次看到尹净汉的身影。

“呀，孩子们——”活动室的人走得只剩三三两两时，崔胜澈在房间另一头叫道，粗略地挥挥手，示意还留下的人朝他聚集过来。他撑着椅子，有点摇晃地站起身来。“酒也喝了，帮忙收拾一下吧。大家一起，很快的。”

余下的新生面面相觑，只得自认倒霉。金珉奎郁闷地放下手里正要穿上的外套，却突然注意到尹净汉正在这时出现在崔胜澈身边。

“胜澈啊，喝了不少吧？”尹净汉拍着他的肩膀。

“还好吧……”崔胜澈说，话音未落，就向后小小踉跄了一步。

尹净汉捞住他，噗嗤一声笑道：“好了好了，Shua在门口呢，让他送你回宿舍吧，这边我来管就好。”

崔胜澈犹豫了一会儿，还是露出无奈的神情。“别做什么太过分的事啊。”他对尹净汉咕哝了一句，就顺从地消失到门外去了。

“怎么样，开始吧？”尹净汉拍拍手，轻巧地坐到桌沿上，“食物要单独分开扔掉，地也要扫喔。”

四周传来稀稀拉拉拖动脚步的声音。金珉奎原本没想说什么，但可能是多喝了点酒，可能是他在那一瞬间想引起尹净汉的注意，他说：“哥怎么不跟我们一起做啊？”

他是半开玩笑的，但房间里的气氛好像突然变了。几个新生放慢手里的动作，视线有意无意地向尹净汉坐着的位置集中过去。尹净汉没看他们，只是盯着金珉奎，脸上有种熟悉的神色——就像他那天在宿舍楼下回头时的样子。

“啊——知道了，这样如何？”尹净汉突然说，同样轻巧地从桌上跳下来，“来玩游戏吧？赢我的人就可以走了。如果你们都赢了的话，就谁都不用做了，我一个人来打扫。”

新生们窃窃私语起来。“呀，不用这么紧张啊，很简单的。”尹净汉说，走到离他最近的一个男生面前，笑眯眯地凑近对方的脸，“我现在想一个数字，你猜对的话就赢了。”

“……啊，那个，是几位数呢……？”

“随便猜一下嘛。”尹净汉说。他的语气很放松，整个房间的注意力却全都集中在他身上，好像他们在玩的是俄罗斯轮盘。

“……1、17？”

“正确——哎呀，真聪明。”尹净汉赞赏道，“你可以走啦。”

男生愣了一会儿，动作谨慎地拿起外套和背包，看到尹净汉鼓励地对他点点头，才加快脚步推开门走了出去。

下一个人也是如此，接着是下下一个；每个人都犹豫地说出一个数字，而尹净汉则轻松地告诉他们那就是正确答案，放他们走了。

直到尹净汉慢悠悠地踱步到他面前，金珉奎才意识到，除了他以外的所有人都已经赢了这个游戏，离开了活动室。

或许尹净汉真的想帮他们这些新生免掉这项苦差事，只是为了维持前辈的形象，找了个蹩脚的游戏当掩护。金珉奎这么想，但尹净汉打断了他的思绪。

“嗯……金珉奎是吧？”尹净汉凑近去看他胸前的名牌，又退后一步，懒洋洋地说，“好了，珉奎，来猜吧。”

他们刚好站在一盏白炽灯下。灯光从头顶照下来，映衬得尹净汉的皮肤格外白皙，也给他的五官打上一层阴影。有一缕金发不知何时从发绳中滑落了出来，松弛地搭在他的肩上，勾勒出锁骨的轮廓。金珉奎不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

“珉奎？”

“啊……46。”

他想都没想，随便说了个数字。尹净汉把手插在口袋里，就这么打量他。尹净汉比他矮了几公分，在男生里不算高得显眼，看他的时候却带着一种难以描述的居高临下的感觉。

金珉奎忽然感到一阵危险。

还没等他的理性跟上直觉，尹净汉就开了口。

“呀——真遗憾，猜错了。”

有金色长发和天使面容的学长轻柔地说，仿佛真的感到遗憾似的。他把一只骨节分明的漂亮的手搭在金珉奎胸前，说：“虽然很不好意思，珉奎，就都交给你啦？”

金珉奎什么都没说——他呆愣愣地站着，不知道要说什么。

尹净汉见他没有反应，正要把手收回去，金珉奎却在这时猛然伸出手来，握住了尹净汉的手腕。

“哥，”他说，“这样不公平啊。”

事已至此，这是显而易见的事：尹净汉一开始就打算让他一个人留下。说什么公不公平，听上去反而好笑。但那一刻，金珉奎并没有考虑到这些，只是下意识地顺从本能动了起来。

尹净汉的手腕在他的手掌里显得冰凉而纤细。整晚以来第一次，手腕主人的脸上似乎显现出一丝动摇。他的视线停留在金珉奎的脸上，薄而柔软的嘴唇翕动——

但他什么也没说。一瞬间过后，他们好像同时清醒过来。尹净汉把手从金珉奎松开的环握中抽出来，像什么都没发生似的。

“没办法，规则就是规则嘛。你会好好干的对吧，珉奎？”

他说着，最后抬起手来，冲金珉奎挥了挥，就转过身去，头也不回地出了门，留金珉奎一个人站在空荡荡的房间中央。

没人盯着他，其实就这么不管不顾地离开也可以。但崔胜澈是学生会的干部，而尹净汉看上去又和他走得很近；如果得罪了他们，接下来的大学生涯或许都不会有好日子过。

金珉奎重重叹了口气。

他舍友说得没错：碰上尹净汉的人都会倒霉的。

***

虽然不是滋味，但这件事也就这么过去了。学期开始之后，课程、活动、杂事一股脑地堆起来，让金珉奎的心思无暇在这段插曲上逗留太久。他偶尔还是能在校园碰到尹净汉，通常只是视线边缘里引人注目的一头金发，转瞬又幻影一样消失了，连带着他心中升起的情绪一起。

再次真正和对方打上照面，已经是两个月之后的事了。

学期过半，厌倦功课的学生们精力无处发泄，逮着什么场合都要大肆玩闹一番，万圣节也不例外。金珉奎就是这些学生们中的一员——不仅自己兴致勃勃地准备了服装，还拉上了刚认识不久的同级生朋友。

“你也太认真了吧。”全圆佑说，斜着眼睛打量金珉奎的装扮，不知道是因为他没戴眼镜，只能以这种目光看人，还是真心感到鄙视。

“你太不认真了吧。”金珉奎回呛道。他穿了一身像模像样的吸血鬼伯爵装束，从衬衫到袍子一应俱全，还颇为用心地在嘴角涂上了血迹。他本来身材就高大，两颗虎牙又显眼，打扮起来很像那么回事。全圆佑走在他旁边，只穿了套领带系得松松垮垮的西装，两人看上去很是不协调。“你这扮的到底是什么啊？”

“看不出来吗？”全圆佑问。得到金珉奎否定的摇头之后，只说了一句“啊，是吗”，就慢悠悠走到前面去了。

天色渐暗，校园里四处游荡着奇装异服的人，倒也无人在意全圆佑的半调子服装。接近活动室所在的教学楼时，人明显多了起来，一簇一簇地聚集在外面，有的干脆围坐在草地上，时不时爆发出大笑和吵闹。

室内反而只有寥寥几人，都散落在走廊上，活动室里更是冷冷清清，只摆着提供的零食和饮料。这是入秋以来天气难得晴好的一天，傍晚凉风习习，应该是冬季严寒降临前的最后温存，大家都在争分夺秒地享受户外生活。金珉奎也想拿了吃的喝的就回室外去，饮料正倒了一半，站在旁边的全圆佑忽然碰了碰他。

“嗯？什么？”

全圆佑没说话，只是指指活动室的一个角落。

金珉奎顺着他示意的方向看过去。角落处的天花板上没有灯，光线昏暗，但还是能辨认出一个金色长发的背影。他的心脏猛地跳了一下。

“也许是别人的万圣节装束呢。”他向全圆佑嘟囔道。对方不置可否地耸了耸肩。

长发背影不知一个人在角落里寻找什么，没过一会儿，又毫无预兆地直起身来。金珉奎心虚地把身体转向另一边，只用余光打量。

确实是尹净汉，画着女生一样色彩明亮的眼影，两侧的发尾也挑染了相应的颜色，不对称的配色有些似曾相识，好像在哪部超英电影里见过——金珉奎正恍惚着，全圆佑又碰了碰他。

“又干嘛？”

“你去吓吓他吧？”

“啊？说什么呢？”

“那哥不是把你整得很惨吗？”全圆佑理所当然似地小声说道，“这里也没有其他人，当做稍微报复一下吧。你这样子突然跳出去，看着很吓人的。”

“……谢谢你喔。”

全圆佑听出了他话里的讽刺，依旧不以为意地举了举手里的杯子示意：“那你去做吧，我先去外面了。”

“谁说我要做啦？”金珉奎抗议道，但还是站在原地目送全圆佑出了门。

他原本没想着要做什么，但全圆佑这样说了，这个提议就显得很有吸引力。风险是尹净汉可能会认出他来，但角落里那么暗，他吓到人之后撒腿就跑，没理由会被捉到。

金珉奎跃跃欲试起来。他蹑手蹑脚地朝尹净汉的方向移动了几步，见对方没有反应，才大胆地继续踏着无声的步子向前，直到和对方的后背之间只剩一臂长的距离。

尹净汉仍旧毫无觉察，专心于手头的事。在这个位置，借助身高的优势，金珉奎能看到他拿了一瓶不知哪里变出来的小瓶烧酒，正在往塑料杯里倒——偷藏酒自己拿出来喝，真像这哥会做的事。

尹净汉穿了一件修身西装外套，围绕他瘦削的肩膀勾勒出优美的线条来。他的头微微往一边倾着，金发流水一样顺着后肩滑落下去，让无故显得脆弱的侧颈暴露于空气中。在黑暗的轻抚之下，那肌肤看上去柔软无暇。

金珉奎伸出去一半的手停在原处。

计划很简单，他去敲敲尹净汉的肩膀，在对方转过身来时，凑近前去大叫一声，然后溜掉。

但此时此刻，出于某种难以言明的理由，他鬼使神差地想：

咬他一下吧。

这也没什么，同样是吓人，况且还符合他的角色设定。但这个念头浮上来时，带了一种古怪的感觉，说不上来是什么。

金珉奎紧张地舔舔嘴唇，忽然注意到尹净汉已经拧上了酒瓶的盖子，似乎马上就要弯腰把它放回原处。

再不做就没机会了。在冲动之下，金珉奎踏出了那最后一步，身体前倾，将脸贴近尹净汉的脖颈。

在那一瞬间——可能是他的脚步声，可能是衣料摩擦的声音，可能是他呼出的鼻息，但尹净汉注意到了什么，转过头来——

但他的牙齿已经碰到了对方的皮肤。金珉奎没有发狠，只是轻轻用力咬下去，听见尹净汉发出一声吃惊的气音，心中升起一股怪异的满足感。

目的已经达到，该跑了。不知道尹净汉有没有看清他的脸，但再站在这里，被抓现行是迟早的事。

金珉奎这么想着的同时，心跳加速起来，咚咚地撞击着耳膜。一个模糊的想法掠过心头：那样不好吗？让他看见我，知道是我做的……

在这恍神的一刹，他的嘴唇依旧贴在尹净汉身上，舌尖下意识地绕着咬过的地方舔舐了一圈。

“嗯……”

金珉奎呼吸一滞，意识到那声音是尹净汉发出来的。还不足以算是低喘，但很接近了。他的手心冒出汗来，后颈生出烧灼的感觉。

尹净汉又张开嘴——唇瓣分开的潮湿响声。那两个音节细微到几不可闻，隐藏在吐息中，在鸦雀无声的房间里，有如一根银针落地。

“珉奎……”

金珉奎闭上眼睛，一股电流般的触感从脚底升起，爬上脊骨。幻觉般的一瞬间里，他忘记了自己在哪里，忘记了是来做什么的，只是任由本能引导着他，真正地开始吻吮，感受对方的身体随着虎牙浅浅嵌进肉里而颤抖起来。

不知过了多久，脑海中的迷雾才稍微散开了些。金珉奎抬起头，眨眨眼睛。

昏暗的光线中，尹净汉脖颈与右肩交界、先前白皙平滑的地方，现在印上了一块明显的吻痕：皮肤被啃咬吮吸出的淤血，以及微小的圆形印记——他的虎牙留下的痕迹。

尹净汉的肩膀动了动，好像正要回头——

从门外不远处传来了逐渐清晰的脚步声。

金珉奎没来得及思考。他只知道，此情此景无论被谁撞见，都没办法解释。

他听从了危急之下的第一反应——转身，迈着慌张的步子，匆忙逃离了活动室。在走廊上与不知是谁的来人擦肩而过，在跑出大门之前，隐约听到了那人说的话：

“嗯？……啊，净汉，原来在这呢！Shua刚才一直在找你……”

在外面，全圆佑问他进行得如何，也被他随便搪塞过去了。

金珉奎没有对任何一个人提起过这件事。

万圣节之后的几天，他一直提心吊胆着，担心尹净汉会用什么办法来报复。一周过去了，然后是一个月，一个学期。什么也没有发生。尹净汉再也没有找过他的麻烦，甚至在接下来的三年里，几乎从他的视野中消失了。非常偶尔地，他会在视线边缘捕捉到一头金色长发，但再去追寻时，就已经无影无踪了。

***

金珉奎来到教堂时，本打算在外面等，但大门敞开着，礼拜堂空无一人。他在门上敲了敲，喊了句“打扰了”——依旧没有回应。

他小心地跨过门槛，踏入教堂里。礼拜堂原本就不大，花窗玻璃和高耸的耶稣受难像反而让整个空间显得威压。前后左右都有通往其他房间的门，但只有一间里洒出微微晃动的影子。金珉奎放轻脚步，慢慢走过去。

那是一间更小的房间，但天花板仍高不可及。正对门的方向是一尊圣母像；环绕着她，整个房间摆满了点燃的蜡烛，无数的细小火苗在缓慢流动的空气中摇曳，投下变幻的光影。在这影影绰绰之中，隐约能辨认出一个人的轮廓。

金珉奎不自然地清了清嗓子：“啊，您好……不好意思，我在找……洪知秀在吗？”

那人顿了一下，转过身来。金珉奎愣住了。

是尹净汉。

他理了黑色的齐耳短发，穿着和洪知秀相似的白色衬衫，乍一看与一般的同龄男生无异，轻易就能隐没在人群中。但即使在忽明忽暗的光线下，那张脸也是确凿无疑的。

“呀，”尹净汉说，甚至连语气也一如那天的洪知秀，“这不是珉奎吗？真是好久不见了。”

金珉奎盯着他，沉默着。那种针刺似的感觉又回来了。

尹净汉把他的反应看在眼里，只是笑笑：“在等Shua？他在后面忙呢，应该等一会儿就出来了。”

寂静之中，烛芯燃烧的噼啪声格外响亮。这么多的火焰仿佛烧尽了四周的氧气，让他们共同呼吸的空气变得稀薄起来。金珉奎吸了几次气，才终于把想说的话从喉咙中推出来。

“哥。”

尹净汉的表情归于平静。“嗯？”

“你和Shua哥是因为什么分手的？”

尹净汉好像预料到了他的问题，只是眨眨眼睛，慢慢在原地踱起步来。

“也这么问过他了吧？他说什么了？”

“他说……”金珉奎回忆起来，犹疑了一下，“……有一天，你们不再是相似的人了。”

“啊——是吗。”尹净汉像课后提问一样轻易地说，“知道是哪一天吧，珉奎？”

金珉奎在问出那个问题的时候，心里就隐约有了答案。但尹净汉的话还是宛如迎面一击。

尹净汉没有等待他的回答，自顾自地继续说了下去。

“其实我和Shua也没有那么相似呢。我和他高中就同班了，第一次见面的时候，他刚从美国回来不久，韩语也不很利索，而我普通地在小城长大，普通地升学，来这里念高中，一开始交流还要比比划划。但和他在一起很轻松，他也不介意我会恶作剧，很快就成了朋友。那时他是新来的，本就没什么熟悉的人，我嘛……留长发又喜欢捉弄人的男生，挺奇怪的吧？说不上被孤立，但我觉得周围的人都很没意思，久而久之和其他人也疏远了。

“慢慢地就只有我们两个了，一起学习，一起吃午饭，休日一起去电影院和咖啡厅。人在一起久了就会变得相似吧？不如说……变得最相似的一点，是我们有了一种共识，觉得对方是唯一能真正理解自己的人，唯一想要一起消磨时间的人。念同一所大学也没有特别讨论过，就那么心有灵犀地决定了。

“就这样，交往也是理所当然的事。他来问我的时候，我甚至觉得有点多余——已经是那么特殊的关系，原本就难以想象接下来的时光里还会有空间给别人，做不做男友也只是接吻做爱的区别。当然那些也都做了，很自然，好像从来就只想过和他一个人做一样。不管身边发生什么事，他和我，我们是不会改变的，理所当然会这样想吧？可是……”

尹净汉的声音渐低，不知有意还是无意，伸手去触碰右肩靠近脖颈的地方。金珉奎的目光被火烧到似地躲闪开。

“……看到了？”金珉奎喃喃道，几乎被淹没在蜡烛燃烧的声音里。

“啊……被他看到那个印子了。你走了之后没多久，他就来找我了。”尹净汉回忆般地揉捏着那一块皮肤，又突然笑了笑，像是对着他自己，“Shua——他太了解我了。不管是说真话还是说谎，他一眼就能看出来。”

“那——没有解释吗？既然他会相信不是你的错……”

“珉奎呀，”尹净汉截断他的话，声音有着纤薄却极锋利的质感，“是在装傻还是真的不知道呢？”

他停住脚步，视线与金珉奎相交，眼中闪烁着烛火的灼灼反光。

“如果那时没有人来，那之后，无论你接着做什么，我都不会阻止你的。”

这句话像匕首一样把金珉奎钉在原地。尹净汉恢复了平平常常的语气，继续道：

“我有了那个念头……是不是我起头的，我有没有做什么，又有什么区别呢？实际上就普通地那么对Shua解释了，也没说明什么，只说是有人在玩恶作剧。不过他太了解我，我也太了解他了，就像心电感应……他知道了，我也立刻看出他知道了，但我们各自什么都没有说。或许我们都觉得只要闭口不提，就可以当做什么都没有改变……我剪了头发，刻意躲开后辈聚集的地方，想着忘记吧，就那样继续过了三年。

“毕业的时候，或许是因为离开了校园，一切都更加明显了——我们不可能再回到从前的样子了，无法再拥有那种轻而易举的共识……连对方都骗不了，怎么骗得了自己呢？要背着那样的负担走下去，实在太沉重了，于是最后还是提了分手。

“就这么做普通朋友也好，没有那么紧密的联系，也就不会有负担，对吧？不过……“

尹净汉忽然又迈出脚步，带起一阵气流，让周身的烛火猛烈摇晃了一瞬，映在圣母那大理石的庄严面容上。他缓缓走向前，停在与金珉奎只隔一臂的位置，端详着金珉奎的脸。

“……看来我和他还是太相似了。”

一阵寒颤掠过金珉奎的背脊。他想起那天晚上，洪知秀看他的眼神，在他耳边说的话——

半敞的门外远远传来几声响动。尹净汉抬起眼睛，脸上挂着一个几近温和的笑容：“是Shua出来了吧？我去叫他好了。”

说罢，抬起一只手，看似随意地放在金珉奎胸前拍了拍，就侧身绕过他，走出门去了，留他一个人在烛火的环绕和玛利亚的目光之下。

***

那之后，金珉奎没有再联系过洪知秀，回家的路线也换了一条，远离那个小教堂坐落的街角。全圆佑偶尔会旁敲侧击地提起这个学长，碰了几次壁之后也就放下了。时间过得很快，冬季远去，树木的枯枝装点上了新叶，随着考试、结课，转眼就到了毕业季。

最后一门考试结束当晚，他不能免俗地和相熟的同学出去喝酒。一行人闹到深夜，几个同路的人互相簇拥着，醉意阑珊地走在夜风习习的街道上。金珉奎落在最后，漫不经心地踩着前面几人的影子，不经意间左右环顾，几幕熟悉的街景映入眼帘。

他的脚步变得迟缓，恰好其余人纷纷在街角驻足，等待行人灯。金珉奎回过神来，发现面前正是那个曾经的小教堂，看上去与记忆中别无二致，暖黄色的灯光从敞开的门中洒出来。里面，在礼拜堂的走廊上，站了两个人，正面对面说着些什么。其中一个人背对着他，但那纤长的身形太过于标志性——是洪知秀无疑。另一个人——

尹净汉的眼神在那一瞬间就捕捉到了金珉奎。他没有表现出来，怡然自得地继续跟洪知秀说了两句话。洪知秀点点头，向另一边倾过头去，好像在寻找什么；在这个空隙里，尹净汉面对着金珉奎，露出了那个专属于他的微笑——纯洁而凶狠，无害而残忍。在他半敞的领口间，右肩之上，隐约能看见一块嫩红的吻痕。


End file.
